New Beginnings
by Beem0b0t
Summary: Steve has woken up on a new land and must begin his new life, with no memory of his life before. all alone.
1. The Start

**NOTICE: thish ish my firsht fanfic so please give any criticism you can. just not too harsh ;)**

A breeze blew across steve's face. Opening his eyes he sat up and felt the cool sand and the warm sun. the sun rose on a new day in a new world. He was on a beach coast next to an oak forest. the smell of grass, leaves, and adventure brought him to his feet. 'this is when my life starts' he though with a deep sigh. the sun had just risen, but he didn't have much time to work.  
Hours had passed and the sun rose to high noon. Steve was coated in dirt and drenched in sweat. he had stacks upon stacks of wood, enough to build a house and then some. His axe had broken and he needed to find some stone and a space to build some shelter. A flat area appeared first, as a rolling plane filled with lush grass. He began construction immediatley. It took two hours to finish. the dwelling was a little shack barely enough to house one person, but this was all he really needed at this time.  
His stomach growled loudly. he was hungry, and raw pork and steack weren't cutting it. he needed to get stone for a funace and coal with which to power needed to find a cave. He strapped his pick and sword to his back and set off on his search.  
He didn't find the cave so much as it found him. he looked to the sky and found the sun. he decided it was about 5:30 PM. Not paying attention he slipped and fell. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Steve sreamed plummeting through space. He landed with a hard thud. On his back he looked up. the light shone down, taunting him that it was up there and he was down here. He strained to stand up and walk. there were hard clacking footsteps and many low growls. That was all he needed to spring into action, sword drawn, and ready.


	2. the conflict

**NOTICE: Still my first story and all of this story has been pre-written. my stories will all be pre-written.**

With a strategic eye he spotted the skeleton first, notching an arrow. He dodged it with finese. He bumped into the zombie next. with a quick movement he slashed at it with his wooden sword. It hit but it barely drew blood. The zombie gave a mix of a chuckle and a groan. Fear grew inside of steve at this. He did next the only thing he could think of: RUN!  
Around corners, falling through holes, jumping lava pits. He did anything he could think of to make sure he lost them. He hadn't taken in the fact that he might have lost himself as well. He pushed his back up against a wall and began to think. looking at his wooden sword he thought, 'How am i expected to live in this world if i can't even kill a skeleton and a zombie?' just this thought waas enough to make him laugh. he was expected to fight these monsters with a wooden sword! He threw the stick down the hall with all his might. He would have left had it not lodged in somethin and not caught his ear with the minimal sound.  
As he walked towads it he thought of what it might have stuck into. cautiously, he raised his wooden pick. And there, sure enough, his wooden sword stood up stuck in a wall. The stone had a blue-ish tint to it and it shone like a star under torch light.  
He couldn't believe his eyes, he had found DIAMONDS! In his exitement he began to hack at it with his wooden pick. Then it struck him. he was mining diamong with a wooden pick. WAP! He brought his palm hard to his face, leaving a red mark, easily apparent, not that anyone would see it. He made his way out of the cave slowly, marking his way with blocks of wood, stopping every now and then for some stone, coal, or iron.  
By the time he made it out he was covered in more dirt and sweat than he already was. the sun had set and the moon was high. he was tired and hungry, a horrible mix. there was pain radiating in his lower back and feet, but he had stone tools, coal, and iron ore and he couldn't be happier.  
He heard a footstep behind him. He turned around and looked around, nothing but trees and grass. He began to walk again, pushing the noise to only be his imagination. More footsteps, faster this time. he turned faster, still only trees. he drew his sword and began to walk, more cautiously this time. Turning with haste and swinging his sword as well. SSSSSSSSSSSSS!


	3. New Beginnings

Steve lay there, propped up against a tree, dazed and bleeding. He needed to get home. After that explosion he needed to heal. Blood and dirt caked his skin and clothing. the crater sissled with a demonic laughter. Creepers. horrible, terrible things. They make no sound save for that terrible hiss that tells you death is near.  
With the worst pain he had ever experienced and a grunt he stood up and leaned on his sword. with an obvious limp and his sword as a walking stick, he began to make his way home. He made strains to not be detected and even harder strains to no bleed out. 'If I were to be caught.' He shook the thought out of his head. death is an already all too familiar friend. He didn't want to get any closer.  
The pain rose up to his chest and arms now. His small cabin began to come into view. He sped up his progress. Once inside he placed torches at a rapid rate. Having placed his furnaces he cooked some pork and ate it viciously. After eating he literally fell on his bed.  
Steve woke up, slightly more relaxed and calm. He stepped out and looked at the sun rising into the sky with loneliness in his eye. he gave a deep, sad sigh and said, "This is my life now. This is how it will end." TSSK. That sound. He never turned so fast in his whole life. And standing there in all it's glory was a creeper. He reached for his sword only to find he didn't have it on him. 'I left it in the chest!' He thought. "AAAAH!" He yelled and jumped behind his house. "SSSSSSSSS!" 'This is it. My miserable life ends here and i didn't even find out how i got here!' he lamented. He didn't realize how wrong he was until later about his life ending there, fopr it only had just began.

End Of Part 1

**Notice: i hope you enjoyed the first part of this fanfic. Like i said this is my first one so if you can give me any advice i would gladly take it.**


End file.
